


Letters to Chicago

by PoemsForNoOne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsForNoOne/pseuds/PoemsForNoOne
Summary: Mickey is on the run, with the feds looking for him; Mickey fears he will not be able to safely contact Ian without getting busted. With time and space between them, Mickey can't help himself and decides the safest way is to write him letters. The fear of being caught is always there, but is freedom all its cracked up to be if he can't spend it with the one he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

Gallagher,  
This is probably stupid because I don't know if this will get to you, or if somehow this ends up in the wrong hands and I get pinched. I guess that doesn’t matter anymore, because as much as I love being out of the joint, it's not what I pictured my freedom looking like. I'm a few tequilas in, but right now me writing this pathetic letter to you seems like a good idea, I wish I had somebody here telling me not to, but what can I do? You're under my skin. I can't erase you, no matter how many tequilas I down or how many joints I hit, you're still at the back of my mind and you're all I can think about. Do you think about me at all? 

Remember when we were hanging under the bridge and looking at the stars? I know it only just happened, but with you in that moment, laying so close to me, both of us finally free to be us, I knew that you were made just for me, Everyone has their person and by the grace of god he made you mine, I know I sure as fuck don't deserve it. You say you’re not this person anymore, and that you have changed but you will be my person no matter who you turn into. You're my favorite thing about myself, and whether you have a boyfriend now a big part of me knows that we're going to end up together. Just you and me Gallagher, whatever happens we will figure it out. 

Remember when you came over with a crowbar trying to fight me? Who knew that scrawny red headed flamer would be the one I want forever with. I'm looking over the ocean right now, watching as the sun goes down, the orange in the sky reminds me of you. I wish you were here with me so I could share this with you. I miss you Gallagher, what can I do? There's no one else out there. Just you. Enough of this gay shit... 

I love you.  
M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian writes back

Mickey's heart raced as he opened the letter. Only one person knew where he was, and as stupid as he was for writing him in the first place, it paid off when he got one back. Before unfolding the lined paper between his hands, he smelled the pages; It smelled like his cologne. Maybe it was him imaging his smell, but Mickey recognized that similar axe body spray from anywhere. Mickey stirred in his seat anxiously as his shaky hands opened the pages of the letter, his heart broke in two when he noticed the familiar chicken scratch handwriting that could have only belonged to Ian. Ian wrote him, but Ian wasn’t here. "Fucking Gallagher" he mumbled to himself, but not having the heart to rip the paper in two.

He read on...

**Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself busted? Fuck, Don’t be such an idiot next time. Who goes on the run from feds, then writes a letter with a return address. I burned the last letter, burn this one as soon as you read it. Take no chances alright.**

**But since you're reading this... I hope you're safe. Getting drunk on a beach with you beats the hell out of killing cockroaches on a Chicago sidewalk. I was with Trevor today, it wasn't the same it was distant, almost like it was forced. I can't look at him without seeing you. He smells different, he doesn’t smell like you. Weird right? Who thought in a million years I would say I miss the way you smell; Trevor actually showers. But laying in bed with him beside me doesn’t feel right, after you I don’t think it will ever truly feel right. You and I are so opposite that it's like we were shaped and sculpted to fit each other perfectly. Pretty gay right? I should hope after everything we're past the trivial conversations and I can tell you exactly how I feel without feeling like too much of a queer about it.**

**Leaving you at the border was the hardest thing I ever had to do, because even though you will fight me to the death about it; I love you. I loved you ever since my red headed flaming ass came bursting through your door with a crowbar. I think about you everyday, and sometimes it takes all my willpower to not drop everything in my life and come find you and live the life that we promised. Maybe one day when we're older and realize that no one else wants our trashy southside asses, that we will be together again. Until then take care of yourself, and remember I'm right beside you all the way.**

**I love you**   
**Ian.**


	3. Chapter 3

   Ian was waiting for a minute alone to read the folded pages in his back pocket. Between Trevor and work he couldn’t find the time to read the last thing Mickey had wrote. Ian had been blowing off Trevor for a while and decided he should make the time to see his boyfriend to make up for being absent for so long. Trevor and Ian sat across from one another eating burgers, while Trevor went on about kids from work, and how much stress he's under trying to find homes for the youth. Ian nodded along, pretending to listen but the paper burned in his back pocket and he used as much will as he could to not read it then and there. Soon Trevor caught on and questioned him about the blank expression he was giving. 

   "Everything alright? You barely touched your food" Trevor asked politely, but Ian knew that he was going to question anything that came out of his mouth. 

   "Fine. Just long day at work" Ian lied, hoping Trevor would stop pressing. 

   "Do you want to talk about it?"  

    "No. I'm just tired" Ian knew his responses weren't very original, but maybe that’s what he needed to say for Trevor to get the hint. 

    "Listen, I know things have been weird lately but..." 

   "I'm just tired! Can we change the subject!" Ian interrupted rudely. "I'm sorry, it’s just been a..." 

   "Long day?" This time Ian was the one interrupted. " Listen Ian, you can talk to me, or don’t talk to me, but either way you need to get out what's been bothering you. What's been keeping you distant. I really like you, but I'm not in the market for a guy who doesn’t know what he wants. Call me when you figure it out" And with that Trevor stood up from the table and walked out. Ian knew he should have chased him but instead he ordered another soda and sat in the diner alone pulling out the envelope from his jeans. 

   It read 

**Gallagher,**

**You wrote back. I didn’t think you would. Call me stupid for writing this but if it keeps you writing back, I'll take my chances with the feds. You made me laugh with that thing you said about the cockroaches, It's funny because out here the cockroaches are on steroids, they kind of gross me out. I woke up to one crawling on me this morning and nearly had a heart attack, but bigger the prey bigger the predator I guess because I've seen nasty spiders and centipedes out here too. How these beaners lived out here for so long is beyond me, but I guess that’s why they're always trying to jump borders.**

**What the fuck have you been up to though? I need to know what you're doing even if I don’t like it, cause then I can feel like I'm there doing it with you. I got my first sunburn and almost cried when I imagined you getting burnt with me. That’s the problem though isn't it? You're not with me. I see you everywhere, whenever I see red, whenever I see orange, whenever I see some pale ass tourist putting on way to much sunscreen. Fuck, I can even smell you; That’s what hurts the most. I miss your skin pressed up to me, I miss you biting my neck from behind, I can feel you wrapping your arms around me waist and pulling me in as you breathe into my ear. I got a chub going on just thinking about that. Thankfully where I am there Is no shortage of cold water, there's literally an ocean full of it from where I'm standing right now.**

**I wish there were more options for me that would make it easier for us to be together. I fucked up by going in the joint, but maybe I fucked up a bit more by escaping it. I should have done the time and came out in 8 years; but would you have still loved me? I think about that constantly and think that you would have been completely moved on from me, I couldn’t do that. I know that this was the best decision for me... for us. Is there an us? Because I know for me, there is always you.**

**I Love you**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

   Mickey sat down in the hot sand. It was a hot day, and the sand burned between his toes as he shuffled around to get comfortable. He was considering shaving off his hair because the sun reacted to the black so much that sweat seeped down his face uncontrollably. It's been nearly a month since he wrote to Ian, and worry starting to settle in that he would not be receiving a second letter from him. Mail didn't come in overnight and perhaps he was just a bit impatient and antsy that he hasn’t gotten a letter back. Mickey was smart enough not to put down his real address as a return, so he made friends with a shop owner who agreed to take his mail for him. He would constantly go back in hopes that his new amigo would tell him that a letter came in, but nothing came for nearly a month.  

   He sat there alone with a bottle of tequila in one hand while smoking a cigarette with another, it wasn’t until later when he was down to his last smoke that he decided he needed more. Mickey had a buzz going on and decided it was best to go buy more smokes before coming back to his secluded shack and pass out. It was still early and with the sun beaming down, the alcohol was really doing a number on him. He finally reached the shop and bought his usual smokes, while forgetting the real reason he went there. Mickey had been going there everyday for the past month in hopes he would hear back from Ian. He was about to leave the store when the shop owner stopped him in his tracks. 

   "You forgot something!" He shouted in terrible English. Mickey turned around to see him holding up an envelope up in the air. "Tu Correo" he finished in perfect Spanish. 

   Mickey paced in the sand back and forth staring at the letter, mad that it took so long to get it, but also scared to know what it would have to say. Ian knew how to break his heart, he was the best at it. He puffed on his cigarette before finally feigning the courage to open it. The sun was bright which made it difficult to read, but he pulled down his sunglasses and butted out the smoke. A little dizzy from the alcohol but he sobered up right away when he seen the familiar handwriting. 

* * *

 

     **Normally I write back right away after reading yours in hopes I don’t keep you waiting for too long. But a part of me couldn’t find it in myself to write, that and I don’t know what else to say? Me and Trevor haven't been in the best place lately and I figured I owed it to him to try and make it work. Whether it is actually working is a different story entirely as a part of me, a huge part of me isn't with him; it's with you. I know I should probably say what you want me to say, what you've been waiting to hear me say, but haven't we already said it?**

**There is always an us, there will always be a part of me that is with you. With that being said, I need to get my mind off of you for now and focus whats already in front of me. I have work and a boyfriend and a family. Monica's dying, Lips going back to rehab and yet I'm not fully present because I'm stuck somewhere with you. You do make it sound beautiful though. Stranded in a dream world with you.**

**When does the rush go away? The excitement? When you get busted, or when we run out of money? There is no future in that for me, because my future is here; In Chicago. I will never look at you as a bullet I dodged, but I look at you as the person who stole my heart in its entirety. So please forgive me when I say I shouldn’t write back in a while, I shouldn’t. I should have never responded, but here I am pen in hand telling you I still love you and think about you everyday. Me doing something I shouldn't is what's makes my life exciting. I also shouldn't love you, but here I am heart on sleeve telling you I think about you every single day.**

**Ian.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thrust.  

Ian closed his eyes as Trevor pushed inside of him.  

Pant. 

Ian faked his pleasure as he bit into the pillow. 

Grunt.  

Eyes closed he see's Mickey's face at the back of his lids 

Growing. 

His Erection begins to rise as he pictures Mickey behind him.  

Tug. 

Trevor reaches around and helps Ian out with his rock solid member. 

Hiss. 

Ian bites the pillow harder to keep him from moaning Mickey's name in pleasure 

Thrust again 

Ian grips tightly to the bed sheets and screams gently into them 

Finish 

   He ejaculates everything forward at a great distance, and falls defeated into the mess. 

   Trevor was asleep beside Ian, while Ian sat up restless. Ian was still getting used to the idea of being a bottom, but thankfully Trevor liked to alternate and give him a break at times. Ian liked having sex with Trevor, Ian never thought about anyone else while with him, that is up until recently. Ian thinks about the last letter he wrote to Mickey, hoping it would give him closure but he still thinks of him all the time. Ian rolled out of bed trying not to wake Trevor, pulled on his pants and snuck out of Trevor's apartment at 2 am. 

* * *

 

   Ian was sitting on the couch in the Gallagher house, slowly drinking a beer and thinking about Mickey and how badly he missed him. Why couldn’t Mickey stay away and in prison, then he could be with Trevor and nothing would have to change. Ian sat in the dark for a while, until the dark turned into a blue, and the blue turned into an orange and red sunrise. He looked at the light that was beaming through his window and he thought of what Mickey told him in his letters. 

 _"The orange in the sky reminds me of you"_ or something along those lines. He laughed when he thought of this, because though Mickey didn’t have orange or red hair; the orange in the sky reminded Ian of him.  

 Ian finished his drink and passed out where he sat, it wasn’t until he heard a large thud that woke him up. Ian groggily went to investigate, but noticed it was just the mailman dropping off the usual wad of bills through the mail slot. Ian picked up the mail when he seen one specifically addressed for him.  

 _I thought I told him not to write anymore.._  He thought to himself, but couldn’t find it in his heart to throw it away.  

 _Guess it couldn’t hurt,_ he thought again before opening it. 

**Gallagher,**

**What the fuck are you talking about you shouldn’t write back? Of course you should write back, you should write me all the time. You have a life there, but you could have a life here with me, I don’t like it but I'll accept that this is the way it's supposed to be right now. What I won't accept is you not talking to me, because you are the only thing that keeps me going.**

**I know that we always say "this is it", but it never is. You wrote me back and you can't just stop because you have a boyfriend, if your boyfriend was so important to you, you wouldn’t have left with me to begin with. How's the sex? You're not a bottom, and you're not in love with him.  I'll risk the feds, I risk getting caught, I'll risk everything if I have to, I'll risk it all if it means that this isnt the end for us.**

**Do I have to come back Ian? Just say the word.**

**M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long chapter. I figured it needed to be long due to the emotions and confusion im trying to depict. I hope you all like it, there will only be a few more chapters after this; as I am working on other fics as well. Please comment and tell me what you think. Good or bad ;)

   Ian sat in the church quietly as the Father went on about life after death. Lip sat on the left of him while Fiona held Liam to his right. Debbie was sitting with Neil at the edge of the bench, holding Franny tightly and crying into her. Carl was on his way back from military school, his leave of absence was approved once they found out their was an actual death in the family. Fiona tried to console Debs, but this was something that they all had to deal with alone. Ian knew that everyone was going to drink at the house later, Lip would deal with this by drinking and not actually facing his feelings, Fiona would pretend she doesn’t give a shit and go fuck some random on Tinder, Debbie would cry nights on end, Carl would probably just light stuff on fire, and Frank would disappear; he was nowhere to be seen at the service... Then there was Ian; He wasn’t to sure how to feel or how to deal with this.  

   Monica Gallagher was the definition of terrible mother. She was like Frank, only she knew how to get to your weakness and dig at it until you finally let her in. Her Bipolar disorder left her unpredictable, and every room she walked out of left a storm in her wake. That’s what it was like with her in their lives, she left the Gallagher kids with nothing but her mess to clean up. Even all the chaos she caused, and the destruction she left behind no one could deny she had her good moments. Ian's eyes welled up when he thinks of the time she took him to a gay bar, or the time she dressed up in a cute cheerleader uniform for Carls football game. He knew that she had her problems, but she had nothing but love for her children. 

   In Ian's mind, she was the only one who gets what it's like to be different, to have a condition that was so unpredictable. She understood what it was like to be high some days and low the others. She stood by Ian in his mania, gave him space when he wanted to hide in the dark; she wasn’t a good mother, but she understood. The only other person who truly felt the weight of his condition was Mickey, while any other person would have run, Mickey was there through it all. Trevor knows, but Bipolar disorder is a lot of baggage to carry when entering a new relationship, what happens when it gets out of control? Would Trevor leave him, who would he have to talk to now that Monica's gone and forever out of their lives? 

   Ian thought of the last thing Mickey wrote to him  

 _"Do I have to come back?"_  

   Having Mickey come back wouldn’t be such a terrible thing right now. To lay next him, smelling him, knowing that through everything he's your partner in good and bad. Ian remembers when he left Monica's trailer park only to come back and break up with Mickey. 

 _"I love you... It means we take care of each other"_   

   Mickey took care of him, even when he didn’t want anyone too. Mickey who was in another country right now, Mickey who he needed more than anything right now, Mickey who would hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, because nothing was alright. Nothing was alright because Monica was dead, his only mother is gone. Ian let out a sob and realized he had tears streaming down his face. The father asked if anyone would like to say a few words on behalf of Monica, Fiona and Lip looked around as if they've already made their peace with her, Debs looked as if she wanted to say something except she was too distraught to even move; so Ian stood up and walked to the front podium. 

   "Monica Gallagher was a lot of things. A drunk, a drug addict and a terrible mother... She didn’t treat her bipolar disorder and her mania left a huge hole in our walls, literally; she liked to redecorate the house when she got in that state" Fiona and Lip laughed remembering all the times that this happened. "She once stole all of our money and bought drugs with Frank. She let Carl drive a car and crashed it, and she left our family to live in a trailer park with her meth making boyfriend who was half her age" Ian laughed a little too remembering all the shit she had done, but composed himself and continued. "But despite all of this, she was still our mother and she loved us. She didn’t show it in a very conventional way, fuck half the time she didn’t show it all, but she loved us. You knew she loved us whenever she said it, she always tried to make us happy even if she put herself first majority of the time. But out of our two fucked up parents, we always rooted for Monica to come through, even when we knew that it was a long shot and probably never going to happen. Monica Gallagher was a lot of things, but we still miss her" Tearful and broken, Ian left the podium and walked down to her open casket, he kissed her head and put his warm hand on her ice cold hand "I love you mom" he said before walking down the aisle and out of the church all together.  

   He was outside smoking trying to compose himself when he seen Frank pace back and forth, debating to himself whether or not to go in. He looked sober, but sober was a long shot because even Ian didn’t want to be sober anymore.  

   "Frank?" Ian said, Frank stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Why aren't you in there?" 

   "I... can't. I can't see her like that" Frank said with worry in his voice. "What was she wearing?" He asked softly, and broken. Vulnerable, something Ian has never seen in frank.  

   "Her wedding dress" Ian responded. 

   "She's getting buried in that?" Frank asked in shock. 

   "It's the nicest thing she had, and besides I'm sure it's what she would have wanted" Franked nodded and agreed. "You should go in and see... She looks beautiful" 

   "I just can't son. I just can't" Frank pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Ian. Frank never gives anything to him so he took it without thinking twice.  

   "Thanks" Ian said before lighting it. 

   "Your mother was the love of my life, crazy spirited, fearless and corrupt" Frank went on. "The looks of a model with the attitude of a southsider, she was everything and more and she was made just for me" Frank was close to tears. "If you have that person, spend every second with them. Love them fiercely, otherwise this pain isn't worth it" Frank did have a brilliant mind, but Ian never knew how insightful he truly was."Go to your boyfriend. You should go right now, leave this shit hole behind and just go to him. No one here is going to miss you" Frank urged as he still paced back and forth, still debating whether to go inside. 

   "Trevor has work, I'll see him when he gets off" Ian said butting out the smoke with his foot. 

   "Not your girl/boyfriend. That guys doesn’t know what its like to truly be with a Gallagher, he's a pussy and you know it. Your other boyfriend" 

   "I don’t have another boyfriend. Just Trevor" 

   "Mickey! Go be with Mickey, but don’t make to much of a scene about you two re-uniting cops are still scanning the area for him" 

   "I'm with Trevor"  

   "Then go to him. Be with who makes you happy, and who truly understands you. That was your mother, but now shes gone. I regret all the times I said fuck you to her, I should have loved her and recited my vows to her everyday as a promise I'd never leave" Frank was shouting and irrational, he was crying and sobbing and he dropped down and sat on the front steps of the church curling himself into what looked like the fetal position. Ian knew this whole insightful conversation was over, and he left before he pitied Frank enough to comfort him.  

*********

  Later that evening, Ian got the text from Trevor saying he was free from work. Ian ran as fast as he could, for as long as he could crying along the way. He finally made it to Trevor's and continuously banged on the door until he opened. Ian's face was red and as soon as Trevor answered he flew into his arms, kissing him, undressing him. Trevor stopped him and looked at him, knowing he was in a really vulnerable position.  

   "Are you okay?" He asked knowing the answer was obvious. Ian was not okay. "We don’t have to do this" 

   "I want to..." Ian said convincingly and they continued to kiss and undress each other.  

* * *

 

 

   Mickey didn’t time how long he hadn't heard from Ian. He just knew it was a really long time, and he was alone and heartbroken still waiting for word. He smoked and he drank so much that he was beginning to make himself sick. Maybe it was weeks or months, but the days weaved into one another and he had no idea how long it's actually been. He thought of sneaking back into Chicago, to see him but that was too risky. Why risk everything to see Ian, when Ian clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Mickey was heading back to the store to get more smokes when his new amigo gave him water and a tylenol.  

  You need to forget about her hombre" he said still in botched English. Mickey scoffed _her_ , he thought; if only it were a girl. 

   "You need to mind your own fucking business" Mickey retorted.  

   "No girl is worth it. You see we have ton pretty lady here" Mickey hated how bad his English was, but he still humored him with conversation as he was the only person he knew out here. 

   "Whatever man, just do your job and sell me the smokes" Mickey threw him an American 10 dollar bill and left the store.  

   "Momento!" He shouted after him. "You forget this" he said as handed him his first letter in what seemed like forever. Mickey grabbed it quickly 

   "Gracias" he said as he rushed out the store. 

   Mickey didn’t waste anytime. He ripped open the envelope while he was walking, and was itching to read it. This wasn’t his usual letters though, the handwriting was the same but it wasn’t a page long like the others. It was one simple sentence, no signature, nothing; just one sentence that rocked Mickeys world to the core.  

**"Stay where you are. I'll come to you"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conflict in the love Triangle ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've strayed. I needed a conflict and different perspective, I hope you enjoy this short chapter as kind of a foreshadow for whats to come.  
> also sorry for the late update, I was busy with holidays and school.  
> as always comments and critique are welcome.  
> -No one

   It’s been tough on Trevor since Ian told him about his affair with Mickey. He and Ian haven’t been together that long, but for some reason ever since Ian came back there was this distance between the two of them. Trevor forgave Ian for leaving, but he wasn’t sure it was because he loved him or if it was because he pitied him after his Monica died. Maybe it was because he was so sexually attracted to Ian that he didn’t want to lose a good fuck, or maybe it was because he was genuinely a good guy and believed in second chances; either way the knowledge of Ian fucking another dude burned deep into his core, angering him at the thought of it. Trevor was generally pretty honest, but this made him feel petty and weak and jealous, which is a feeling he never really felt before he met Ian. When Ian came in crying and needing to fuck the pain away, Trevor was there. When that woman died under Ian’s care, Trevor was there. When Ian needed to vent about his fucked up family Trevor was there; Trevor was always there. So when Ian broke up with him after their fuck session Trevor felt enraged with both Ian and himself. Mostly himself for letting some fucked up ginger from the south side ruin him.

   “I really care about you….” Ian said, instantly Trevor knew where this was going.

   “Don’t sugar coat it okay. Just be honest with me”

   “We need to end this…”

   “What the fuck Ian, I take you back after going after your delinquent ex, I’m here whenever you want to fuck away your feelings, and now you want to break up with me?”

   “I really am sorry”

   “I don’t care how sorry you are Ian, what the fuck. Is this what you want, to go back to him? He’s not good for you!”

   “THIS ISN’T ABOUT HIM!” Ian shouted, but quickly quieted down. “This isn’t about him; this is about me figuring some shit out”

   “Yeah you do have a lot of shit to figure out, but when you realize that you made a huge mistake I won’t be here to take you back” And with that he walked to the door opening it for Ian to leave.

   Trevor was furious, but he used logic and understanding to calm himself down. He was better than this, he was better than jealousy and pride and ego. He hated that Ian left, but he knew deep down it was probably for the best, but that feeling was very short lived. Still angry and hurt Trevor decided to throw everything away that was Ian’s or that reminded him of Ian. He deleting selfies they took, clothes that were left behind, his toothbrush and a couple other miscellaneous items around the apartment. When he figured he gathered everything he found a pair of jeans that belonged to him. He picked them up as well but in doing so a folded paper fell from the back pocket. He didn’t put too much thought into what the paper was until his curiosity got the better of him, he opened the page and sloppy chicken scratch handwriting addressed to Ian. What really irked Trevor the most wasn’t the context of the letter, but the “I love You” Mickey had signed off with at the end. This angered Trevor even more. So much that he decided he had to do something about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets help from unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will revert back to the letter style as it were at the beginning, but right now i'm trying to raise conflict between our characters.

                        Ian hated what he was about to do. He felt it were as if he was betraying Fiona in some way, but he knew if there were a chance to get to Mickey discreetly this was his only option. Ian’s sack chaffed as he wore his tightest pair of boxer shorts underneath his jeans. It wasn’t hard finding the condo’s he needed to go to, it was easy because he figured it would be the nicest one uptown. The doorman let him inside and he walked through the marble lobby as if he were living there his whole life. He pressed the elevator button to the highest floor, and took a deep breath when it finally stopped, walking off and finding the suite he needed. When he got to the door he debated on running away, fast; but instead he stood there, took another deep breath and knocked lightly. When the door finally opened, the same familiar smile greeted him as motioned him to come in. Ned Lishman was in nothing but a loosely tied robe, with a glass of champagne in his hand.

                        “It’s been a while hot stuff. Still looking good I see” He said creepily, eyeing him down from top to bottom. “Let’s try not to have a repeat of the last time, but by the looks of it you have whatever it was under control” Ian nodded in agreement, and started to undress himself. Ned smiled creepily when Ian was in nothing but his tight boxer shorts showing off his bulge, he was getting so aroused and turned on that he came up to grab Ian by his sack. “I’ve missed you” he said as he kissed Ian’s neck, putting his hand down his shorts and grabbing his member and jerking it so it would be as aroused as he was. “Did you miss me?” Ian closed his eyes and thought of Mickey, nodding and returning the favor by grabbing Ned’s fully aroused penis, but stopping before it went further.

                        “You know for sure where he is?” Ian asked

                        “Of course I do” Ned had a full erection and Ian could feel it grow in his hands. “But what’s the rush?” he asked. “Quid pro quo Ian.” He said before pushing Ian down on his knees.

 

* * *

 

                        Ned followed through with his side of the deal, he had the address he needed and headed directly for it hailing a cab to get there faster. Though all Ian needed was the address, Ned also gave him a couple hundred bucks for whatever he needed. That was one of the things he appreciated about Ned, he was old and sometimes creepy but he was never cheap. Ian finally made it to the address he was given and realized it wasn’t far from the south side; actually it was pretty damn close given the circumstances. The house wasn’t the nicest, but it was a lot nicer than the shit hole he lived in with the rest of his family. There were no homeless people outside, the steps didn’t smell like piss and no windows were broken from what he could tell. Unlike at Ned’s bouji condo, he had no second thoughts on banging on the door. He heard rustling coming from the inside when finally the door opened.

                        “What the fuck do you want!” Jimmy Steve said when he opened the door, not noticing that Ian was the one banging.  “Shit, Ian. What’s up man, what are you doing here?”

                        “Can I come in, I need your help with something and we can’t talk about it outside” Jimmy Steve stepped aside allowing Ian to walk through with no protest. When he was inside and the door was closed he wasted no time getting to the point.

                        “What’s going on. How did you get this address?”

                        “Your dad, but that’s not why I’m here”

                        “Alright why are you here, this isn’t about Fiona is it? How is she?”

                        “By the close proximity of this place, I think you know the answer to that” Jimmy Steve didn’t bother to deny it; he just stayed silent and let Ian finish. “I need your help crossing the Mexican border unseen”

                        “What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?”

                        “It’s not that, I need to go see someone”

                        “Alright, then why can’t you take a plane like a normal person?”

                        “Because I can’t risk anyone seeing me or where I go, I can’t risk being followed”

                        “JESUS IAN, what have you gotten yourself into!”

                        “I can’t tell you that, I have no time to explain I just need your help. Can you help me?”

                        “It’s risky to put my ass on the line for you, what do I get out of it?”

                        “Fiona” Ian said, feeling terrible for almost pimping his own sister out to this lying douche bag, but he had no intention of setting them up, just baiting the fish until he bites.

                        “Fiona?”

                        “Yes. You still love her, obviously. You never really left and you might as well be neighbors to her”

                        “It’s not what it looks like”

                        “I don’t care, don’t explain. I will help you get her, tell you everything that’s happened with her, how to flatter her, put in a good word and set it up for you, if you can use your connections and help me get over that border”

                        Jimmy pondered and was still undecided. “If I help you, regardless if you hold up your end or not I will need full disclosure”

                        “Full disclosure?”

                        “I need to know what I’m getting into before I agree”

                        “Mickey escaped from prison, he’s in Mexico. I’m going to him, but I can’t risk being followed by the feds so I need to get there without anybody knowing where I am. I need your help, but if you can’t, point me in the direction I need to go. Jimmy pondered it over before reluctantly agreeing.

                        “Fine, I’ll help you. But if shit goes south you can’t speak my name or talk to anyone about me, could end badly for us both.

                        “Agreed”

                        “Also you need to put in a good word with me to Fiona, and then get back to me”

                        “Agreed” Ian crossed his fingers and put them behind his back.

                        Jimmy pulled out his cell phone and started making looking through his contacts. “Alright” He said confidently. “Let’s do this”.


End file.
